Mais do Que Amigos
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Jared estava estranho a semanas, e Jensen queria desesperadamente saber o que tanto incomodava seu amigo. PADACKLES.


**Mais do Que Amigos**

**N/A: Primeira Padackles que eu escrevo na vida, então, não fiquem com raiva se estiver tão ruim, ok? **

Jensen Ackles largou o roteiro que estava lendo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar e digerir os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Jared andava estranho, quieto, não sorria tanto. E o loiro não conseguia entender simplesmente o que estava havendo afinal com seu amigo para que ele agisse daquela forma que não condizia com sua personalidade tão alegre e falante.

Será que estava tendo algum tipo de problema sério? Isso incomodava Jensen bastante, porque afinal eles eram grades amigos, e Jared não precisava esconder absolutamente nada de Jensen; o mais velho faria qualquer coisa pra ajudá-lo a solucionar qualquer tipo de problema que fosse, mesmo o mais complicado deles.

O comportamento do mais novo estava começando a tirar a concentração do outro em relação ao trabalho. Nas últimas semanas mal haviam feito algo juntos. Nem um almoço, ou mesmo um lanche juntos nas horas vagas… não tomaram uma cerveja, quase nem conversaram. E Jensen não queria, não queria mesmo pensar nessa hipótese, mas não podia evitar em pensar que talvez Jared estava passando seu tempo com outros amigos, fazendo outros tipos de coisas, sei lá. Talvez Jensen fosse egoísta demais por querer que Jared ficasse ao seu lado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e o mais novo estava agora sentindo-se sufocado pela amizade.

Será que era isso?

Jensen preferia não pensar. Levantou-se e saiu de seu trailer enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça que estava vestindo e sua mente parou de devanear assim que ele notou a silhueta de seu amigo surgindo por ali. Os olhos do loiro imediatamente se iluminaram, e ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Jared, no entanto, não parecia estar sorrindo de volta.

O moreno estava caminhando para o mesmo lugar que Jensen, afinal, eles iriam gravar em meia hora, e o loiro sentiu seu sorriso desabar quando o outro lhe cumprimentou com um simples aceno da cabeça e um sorriso que mal podia ser classificado como um sorriso de verdade.

É, estava ficando mais e mais óbvio que Jared estava de alguma forma chateado somente com Jensen, pois ele cumprimentava todas as outras pessoas normalmente, como se nada tivesse mudado em seu humor, como se nada tivesse acontecido de ruim… e provavelmente, Jensen era o culpado por qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido de ruim, pois Jared estava estranho com ele.

Algo doeu dentro de Jensen quando ele viu Jared conversando animadamente com Jim antes de entrarem no estúdio. Algo doeu mais ainda quando Jared nem olhou para trás, nem procurou lhe chamar para irem juntos… o que havia acontecido com a amizade deles, afinal, o que Jensen havia feito pra estragar tudo?

Resolveu deixar seus pensamentos de lado por um instante, tentando se concentrar nas gravações daquela manhã. Teria outro momento para conversar com Jared fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo com seu amigo.

***************

- Tudo bem, garoto?

Jensen se virou rápido, meio sobressaltado com a voz de Jim ecoando do nada atrás de si.

- Puta que pariu, Beaver! – Jensen colocou a mão no peito, e logo em seguida deu um sorriso. – Avisa, da próxima vez.

- Você está bem? – Jim perguntou, ignorando o susto que Jensen havia tomado.

- Como sempre. – O loiro colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e verificou se suas chaves estavam no bolso, pois já estava indo embora. – Você viu o Jared por aí?

- Ele saiu faz alguns minutos. Disse que tinha algo de importante pra fazer, eu sei lá.

Jensen assentiu e não pode evitar de deixar transparecer no seu rosto a mágoa que estava sentindo pelo amigo se mostrar tão frio com ele do nada.

- A gente se vê depois então, Beaver. – Jensen acenou e saiu, sem esperar mais nada que o outro viesse a dizer.

Pensou em ir até o apartamento do Jared, mas talvez Jared não estivesse em seu apartamento, pois disse que tinha algo _importante_ a fazer. Provavelmente sair com seus novos amigos, ou ir ver alguma garota, e Jensen estaria somente perdendo seu tempo em ir atrás do moreno. Nem sabia se eles eram amigos ainda, nem sabia porque ele se sentia assim com aquele enorme vazio dentro do peito, como se lhe faltasse alguma parte.

Subiu as escadas de seu prédio tão vagarosamente, que parecia que não chegaria nunca ao fim. Talvez não estivesse mesmo com pressa, afinal, ele não tinha nada pra fazer em casa, provavelmente, em dias normais, veria algum jogo na TV, _com Jared_, ou tomaria uma cerveja, _com Jared_, ou ficaria conversando, _com Jared_… enfim, como ele sabia que teria de passar mais um dia _sem_ _Jared_, ele não estava com ânimo nenhum pra fazer nada.

Quando avistou a porta de seu apartamento, porém, Jensen soltou um suspiro de alivio ao ver seu amigo parado ali, o esperando. E um sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro de uma forma sincera: então era isso que ele tinha de importante pra fazer? Visitar Jensen? Puxa, agora sim o mais velho estava sentindo-se animado para fazer alguma coisa. Talvez eles devessem ver algum filme, ou mesmo passar o resto da noite conversando pra colocar o papo em dia.

- Oi, Jay! Cara, que legal ver você por aqui!

Os olhos de Jared não estavam focados nos de Jensen. Vagavam pelos outros cantos do hall do prédio, e suas mãos não paravam quietas um minuto sequer. O loiro parou em frente ao mais alto e deu um sorriso caloroso, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro só de saber que Jared estava ali para vê-lo.

- Nós… precisamos conversar, Jensen.

A voz dele estava tão séria, que Jensen sentiu medo. Jared não era o tipo de cara que agia assim. Quando estavam juntos então, era sempre algo bem humorado, sempre estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa, rindo e se divertindo juntos. Mas desde as últimas semanas, algo parecia ter ficado fora dos eixos naquela amizade, e Jensen não sabia dizer o que era. E se seu amigo estivesse doente? Não, era melhor não pensar nesta hipótese. Talvez tivesse acontecido algo com sua família… Jensen não conseguia imaginar o porque de Jared estar tão frio com ele, sendo que ele não havia feito nada de errado, pelo menos nada que tivesse reparado.

- Conversar? – Jensen indagou, ainda com resquícios do sorriso em seu rosto. – Claro, Jay, quando quiser. Vamos entrar!

Os passos do maior estavam incertos e Jensen não pode deixar de notar o quanto ele parecia sem graça. _Sem graça?_ E desde quando, afinal, Jared, o _seu _Jared ficava sem graça quando entrava em seu apartamento?

- Eu vou pegar umas cervejas pra nós, grandão, espera aí.

- Acho que não é preciso, Jensen… Eu vou ser muito breve.

Jensen parou no caminho que ia ate a cozinha e se virou para encarar Jared outra vez, agora ligeiramente preocupado com o que quer que fosse que o outro iria lhe dizer. Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Jare? Eu posso ajudar, eu…

- Jensen, para. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Você não pode me ajudar, não com isso… quer dizer… talvez possa, isso depende.

- Com certeza eu vou poder, Jare, só me diz o que quer que eu faça. Você tem estado tão triste essas semanas, eu fiquei preocupado com isso e…

- Será que pode me deixar falar? – O moreno o interromepeu outra vez, e passou a mão direita pelos cabelos. – O assunto é importante, ok?

- Vamos lá, então, Jare, pode falar.

Jensen tentou manter a pose, mas seu coração estava disparado. Algo lhe dizia que daquela conversa não sairia algo muito bom, e uma parte dele nem queria muito saber o que Jared teria para lhe contar.

- Não posso mais… não posso mais ser seu amigo, Jensen. – O moreno despejou com uma voz vacilante.

- Que brincadeira estúpida é essa, Jared? – O loiro deu uma risada, mas logo ficou sério, ao ver que o amigo o encarava de volta sem sorrir.

- Eu não estou brincando. Só não agüento mais, Jensen… eu… você não entende…

- Ora, então explique de uma vez e eu vou fazer o impossível pra entender, Jared! Eu não quero que a nossa amizade se perca por alguma besteira, por algum assunto mal resolvido! Eu tenho feito algo que chateou você? É isso? Se me disser eu juro que paro de fazer, Jay, só me diz…

O desespero na voz de Jensen era palpável, e o medo em seus olhos também.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Jensen, na verdade acho que eu é quem fui fraco e… confundi tudo. – Jared soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nervosamente.

- Você não fez nada de errado, cara, para com isso, está me deixando confuso!

- Eu fiquei refletindo todos esses dias se eu devia falar com você ou não, porque isso pra mim também é uma coisa nova, mas… decidi que era melhor contar, mesmo que isso custe a nossa amizade. Então pelo bem do nosso trabalho eu vou dizer, mas não acho que posso continuar sendo amigo. Não mais.

Jensen dessa vez não respondeu. Sentou-se e ficou esperando as palavras saírem da boca de Jared.

- Eu… eu amo você, Jensen.

- Eu também amo você, cara, qual o problema com isso?

- Não, Jensen, não assim! Eu _amo_ você! Eu estou apaixonado por você, e faz bastante tempo… tentei me manter quieto, mas ver você namorando, ficando com outras pessoas, isso… esta me matando, Jensen, e eu não podia mais ficar em silêncio.

Jensen perdeu a fala de vez, e sua boca se abriu, ele silenciosamente tentando assimilar as informações enquanto Jared agora o olhava com os olhos marejados.

- Não posso mais fingir que não sinto nada, Jensen, me desculpe… eu não posso mais fingir ser seu amigo, por que eu não quero mais ser somente seu amigo.

- Mas eu quero ser seu amigo, Jay, você sabe que a nossa amizade é…

- Não, Jensen. Eu me cansei de sofrer e ponto final.

E Jensen não teve como dizer mais nada. Logo Jared estava fora do apartamento, sem dar nenhuma chance para Jensen tentar reverter a situação e não perder seu amigo de uma vez.

Não era pra ter sido assim. Jensen não queria perder a amizade de Jared por algo assim, mas sabia que discutir com ele agora só poderia atrapalhar ainda mais as coisas e confundir ainda mais a cabeça do outro.

E tudo o que Jensen fez foi se deixar cair pesadamente sobre o sofá, olhando para o nada. Sua mente vagava, seus olhos verdes focados em qualquer coisa. Sabia desde o início que algo ruim poderia sair daquela conversa, e agora, havia perdido uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

****************

_Uma semana depois…_

Então era assim viver sem a companhia de Jared.

Jensen estava sentindo-se tão vazio, que mal sabia como explicar. Seus dias estavam sem graça, pois tudo o que fazia antes era na companhia de Jared e agora que não eram mais amigos, nada tinha mais graça. Durante as gravações, Jensen ainda podia vê-lo, falar com ele, mesmo que só pudesse falar o que estava escrito naquele maldito roteiro.

Fora dali, não fazia nada além de ir para casa e tomar umas cervejas enquanto assistia qualquer coisa que estivesse passando na TV, só para passar o tempo e dar sono. Não haviam muitas coisas pra fazer sem Jared ao seu lado, então ele simplesmente procurava desviar sua mente de pensar naquele cara que tanto já lhe fizera rir e ter bons momentos.

Sentado em seu sofá, numa dessas noites tediosas, Jensen se pegou novamente pensando no moreno e em como gostava dele. E achava tão bobo Jared ter se afastado, pois a amizade deles era tão forte, que mesmo se o moreno fosse amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas, Jensen iria gostar dele do mesmo jeito. Não era pelo fato de Jared ser gay, e muito menos pelo fato dele ser apaixonado por Jensen, que este deixaria de ser seu amigo ou iria apreciá-lo menos do que de costume. Podiam pensar em algo juntos, podiam resolver seus problemas juntos por mais que parecesse difícil e doloroso, era melhor do que tentar se isolar.

O loiro colocou sua cerveja de lado e suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça e dando um sorriso ao se lembrar de como Jared tinha aquelas covinhas estonteantes que se faziam ver toda vez que ele dava aquele sorriso maravilhoso e contente. Aquele sorriso que fazia o coração de Jensen se iluminar e se encher de calor. Jared sempre fora muito alegre, mas agora estava sofrendo e tudo por causa de Jensen, por culpa de Jensen.

Ele coçou a nuca e pensou que, por aquele cara, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, seria capaz de mover montanhas pra vê-lo sorrir outra vez e deixá-lo feliz a ponto de mostrar as covinhas.

Jensen sentia falta do toque dele, da voz dele, dos olhos dele… Jared era uma metade de Jensen que faltava e não era possível mais deixar de notar que também amava ele, e de uma maneira tão forte que o loiro começou a achar que podia se comparar ao amor que Jared sentia por ele.

Então Jensen achou que não havia mais motivos pára ficar sentado naquele sofá, esperando que um dia aquela tristeza passasse, pois não ia passar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Aquilo de forma alguma parecia ou soava errado. Mesmo que Jensen não tivesse experiência nenhuma com esse tipo de relacionamento, sabia que com aquele sujeito e por aquele sujeito, era capaz de ir até para o inferno, então isso seria perfeitamente aceitável. Pegou suas chaves do carro e respirou fundo antes de ir até o local onde estava sua felicidade.

*****************

Jensen tocou a campainha e secou as mãos suadas. Sabia que a qualquer momento Jared iria abrir a porta e não sabia que tipo de reação esperar do moreno além de surpresa.

Quando ouviu movimentações dentro do apartamento, Jensen engoliu seco e respirou fundo ate que a porta se abriu e os olhos de Jared se cruzaram com os olhos dele.

- Você? – Jared deixou escapar numa voz fatigada.

- Oi, Jared… eu acho que precisamos conversar…

- Nós já dissemos tudo que foi necessário, Jensen, e acho que é melhor você ir.

-Não, _você_ disse tudo o que queria. – Jensen interveio. – Eu quero dizer que concordo com você, Jared… não podemos mesmo ser amigos. E eu também não quero mais… ser seu amigo.

O moreno revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste.

- Não acredito que veio aqui somente para dizer isso, Jensen.

O loiro fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e em seguida completou:

- Eu quero ser mais do que seu amigo, Jay…

E sem esperar mais, Jensen colou seus lábios nos de Jared, prensando o mais alto na porta e acariciando a língua dele com a sua de uma maneira sensual e possessiva, que fez Jared não resistir e soltar um gemido abafado em meio ao beijo desesperado.

Jensen sentiu Jared lhe tocar o rosto suavemente e sorriu, afastando-se um pouco dos lábios dele para dizer:

- Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, Jay, do jeito que for. Eu te amo também… e quero que o resto todo se dane, porque eu só sou feliz quando estou perto de você.

Jared sorriu para ele com tanta felicidade, mostrando suas covinhas. Jensen sabia que agora sim as coisas estavam de volta aos eixos.

E quando voltou a beijá-lo, Jensen sentiu que o estranho vazio que estava instalado em si durante todas aquelas semanas havia desaparecido, sendo instantaneamente substituído pelo calor que emanava do corpo de Jared.

Estavam juntos e feliz de novo agora. E eram mais do que amigos dessa vez.


End file.
